The One That Was Meant To Happen
by Patientpaper
Summary: It is about Monica and Joey. What if Monica did actually find Joey to have sex with that night in London? What if Chandler never got in the way? Would Monica and Joey have what Monica and Chandler have?


It is about Monica and Joey. What if Monica _did_ actually find Joey to have sex with that night in London? What if Chandler never got in the way? Would Monica and Joey have what Monica and Chandler have?

"Come in!" Joey sat up from watching TV and quickly threw the half-eaten chicken leg under the bed. He figured if he ate _english_ meat it would make no difference to the meat intake in America. And besides, Phoebe would never know, she was still in New York, heavily pregnant, with Frank and Alice's triplets.

"Joey, I need you" Monica burst through the door with a tear-stained face. She ran across the room and into his arms.

Joey, with a sudden look of perplexity about him, hesitantly hugged Monica whilst inconspicuously licking the remains of the chicken leg off of his fingers. "Wh – what's the matter, Mon?"

"Joey!" she sobbed, "I need something, Joey, and only _you_ will be willing to give me it."

"Anything, Mon. What is it?"

Monica looked up, she looked Joey in the eyes and carefully and quietly she enunciated the word: 'sex'.

"I dunno, this is us it's _weird_. I mean, come on!" Joey was lost for words. Did Monica really want this?

"Joey, this is what I want." she look at him and carefully she let the left side of her top and her bra strap fall, exposing her naked shoulder and the top of her breast.

Joey's instincts took over and suddenly he was perfectly willing to have sex with Monica. "If you're sure" he mumbled rushing towards her, his lips pressed firmly against hers. Quickly he began to undo her top.

"Hang on," Joey said once the kiss had left them naked and under the quilt, "if we're going to do this we have to do it right."

Monica looked confused. "Okay" she mumbled, unsure as to where this was going.

Joey smiled. "How _you_ doing?" he said, nodding his head. Monica laughed as she pulled his head towards her own. That's where it all began.

_Three years later._

"Monica!" Joey yelled, "More beer!" Joey reclined carefully in his favourite lazy-boy chair; Rosita. "Bay Watch starts soon!"

"For _goodness_ sake Joey, I'm coming!" Monica put down the olive oil she held, ready to put in the frying pan, and threw Joey a beer. She shook her head, _men_, she thought, _who needs 'em?_

"Joey, you know what we haven't done in a while?"

"Hmm, what's that, Mon?" he said, without taking his eyes off the running supermodels.

"We never just talk, you know? Why don't we have a nice evening just talking for a change? I'm not working at the restaurant, you _definitely_ aren't working...." she sighed, thinking about Joey's lack of work. Now he didn't even try to get work, he just assumed Monica would bring in the cash.

"Umph, fine," he obediently turned off the TV and turned to face Monica as she sat down on the chair next to him, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Erm... Oh, I know. Can you remember you're old room-mate, Chandler?" Monica grinned happy to actually be spending time with her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, the gay one" Joey nodded in realisation. "He was weird." Monica laughed and Joey put on the best Chandler-voice he could, "Hey, I'm Chandler, could I _be_ any more gay?"

"Yeah that's the one! And can you remember _my_ old room-mate? Rachel?"

"Yeah, she was _hot!_" Monica frowned and smacked Joey. "Hey!" he said in protest. "Speaking of which, didn't she go out with your brother for a while?"

"Yeah, I think she did" Monica agreed, re-living the days when the gang used to all hang out together, "Before Ross married Emily, of course. Mind you, that relationship didn't last very long."

They both shuddered at the memory of Ross and Emily at the altar; what a disasterous evening _that_ was.

"Mmm" Joey agreed. "Oh and we used to hang around with that weird one, what was she called? The one with the cat?"

"Phoebe! Yeah, she was odd." Monica nodded. "I think I heard a few weeks ago that she's teamed up with some other woman and was now writing jingles for TV. Hey, you know that kitty litter advert?"

"Oh yeah! Smelly cat, smelly cat, what are they feeding you?" Joey sang. "Good times, good times..."

_Ross_

"That's four now, four!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Geller, but that's the way things are now." the man sat at the desk said, shaking his head.

"I can't be divorced four times!" Ross moaned. "How can I ever meet girls now?" Ross put on a deliberately sarcastic voice: "Hey, I'm Ross, I have two kids and have been divorced FOUR TIMES, it's nice to meet you."

"Sorry" the business man looked apologetic yet slightly bored, it seemed like he had to deal with similar cases every working day of his life.

"Fine." Ross put back on his coat, picked up his files, and walked away. "I'm late for work anyway."

He left the building quickly and made his way to the nearest toy store, ever since Ross and Rachel had broken up and since the incident with the sandwich, Ross had lost his job at the Natural History Museum and was now working at the local toy store, in the dinosaur department.

Ross's life seemed to be going down hill, after finding out his first wife was a lesbian he had had three other failed marriages, lost his job and his best friend, Joey, had run off with his baby sister. Nothing was going right for him!

Right then, somebody walked into him. "Oof!" he said.

"Do you want to watch where you're going, you - ?! Ross! Is that you?" the high pitched voice said, helping him up off of the floor.

"Pheebs?" he looked up in confusion, he hadn't seen Phoebe Buffay in almost three years. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to pick up my check for my latest song." she said, and grinned.

"You're a song writer? That's great!"

"Well actually, jingles. I know it was against my whole belief system back then but now I realise there are big bucks to be made in the jingle business! Leslie, here, taught me that." she gestured to the left of her where a short blonde girl stood.

"Hi, I'm Leslie" she said and Ross thought she sounded strangely like Tommy Pickles.

Ross was perplexed. Phoebe? Writing jingles?

_Rachel_

"Barry, honey, I'm going out!" Rachel yelled through the kitchen on their New York apartment.

"Ok, sweety." Barry said walking into the kitchen and leaning in to give his wife a peck on the cheek. "Listen, how long will you be gone?"

"Oh a couple of hours, I'm going shopping. Why?"

"Excellent." Barry nodded, a grin emerging on his face. "Oh, no reason" he said and, before reaching for the phone, he gestured Rachel out of the door. "Bye, Rach, don't hurry home, now!"

Rachel smiled to herself as she walked out of her apartment, her husband was so kind, so understanding and it was nice of him to let her have so much time to herself.

She was only half way through her shopping trip (she'd only bought three tops, two pairs of jeans, a purse and some make-up) when she saw Chandler outside the comic book store.

"Chandler!" she yelled, waving at him through all of her shopping bags. Chandler used to live across the hall from her at her old apartment.

The man looked up and made his way towards her, he was wearing baggy shorts, a plain, blue t-shirt and a baseball cap backwards on his head. Rachel suddenly reconsidered getting his attention; did she really want to be talking to somebody with such terrible dress sense?

"Hey hey" he smiled, "Rachel, right?"

"Ah huh" Rachel said, looking him up and down. "So what are you up to these days?"

Chandler looked down and shuffled his feet, he mumbled something incoherent.

"Huh?"

"Well actually I'm a failed comic book writer, I've been scrounging money off my room-mate for the past couple of years; he's into analysis and data reconfiguration."

"Oh, well that's nice." There was an uncomfortable pause, neither of them knew what to say. "So, yeah, I'm married now." Rachel smiled and happily showed him the rock on her finger.

"That's great, Rach. Who to?"

"Barry."

_Monica and Joey_

"I wonder what they're all up to nowadays," Monica sighed. She got up and went to back to making dinner, "They probably have a better life than I do anyway."


End file.
